Rumpleteazer's Love
by AngelPony
Summary: Rumpleteazer is in love with another cat! But who is it? Read and find out! Added Chapter 4! Chapter 5 to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

Rumpleteazer's Love

One day, Rumpleteazer was in her den, lying on her bed.

Her brother, Mungojerrie, walked into their den. "Teazer, why aren't you playing hide and seek with us?" He asked her, feeling concerned.

The queen moaned. "I just don't feel like it today." She said, not turning to look at her twin brother.

"Well, ok." Mungo said. He wondered what was wrong with Rumpleteazer. She truly wasn't herself today. She always loved to play hide and seek. It was her favorite game. Mungojerrie left the den to go back to the game.

Out in the junkyard, Mungojerrie and a few kittens were playing hide and seek.

"7...8...9...10! Ready or not, here I come!" Yelled Electra. She then went to go find her friends. She looked in dens, in boxes, but didn't find anyone yet. She saw a tire and looked through it. Victoria was hiding in it.

"Aha! Found ya!" Yelled Electra.

Victoria moaned and got out of the tire, running to base(which was an old shoe) Electra was close behind her, and tagged her.

"You're it next!" She said.

The other kittens heard Electra and all came out.

They all looked at Victoria.

"What!" Called out the white queen. "Why do you all have to look at me just because Electra tagged me!"

"Well, sorry, you don't need to be such a sore loser!" Said Etcetera.

"But I wasn't!" Victoria snapped.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my den. I'm tired of playing hide and seek for one day." Etcetera said, going towards her den, in which she shared with Electra. The two were cousins.

In her den, Rumpleteazer was thinking about a certain tom. She had been in love with him for almost a year now. He really impressed her. Him and his "magical" abilities. Teazer didn't really talk to him. Well, she sort of did. But whenever she was near him, she got this warm feeling, and it was definately love. She wondered if he felt the same about her...

The queen left her den. She wondered what to do. She wished she could confess to him her feelings. But it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Rumpleteazer wondered about, seeing the kittens(and her brother) arguing about Victoria being a sore loser. Teazer sighed. She walked over to them.

Mungo smiled. "Ah, look who's joined us!" Said the tom.

Victoria saw Teazer and turned her head away.

Teazer blinked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, I just tagged her, and she's it next, but she's acting like a sore loser."

"I am not a sore loser!" The white queen snapped. She left to go to her den.

"Well, that's that! Jemima, perhaps you can go talk to her?" Electra asked.

"Of course! I'll try to calm her down." The queen said, going after her friend.

"So, what made you finally decide to play with us?" Asked Mungojerrie.

"I dunno, well, I didn't want to play, I just wanted to talk to you, Mungojerrie. I need some advice..." Said Teazer.

"Oh?" Asked her brother.

"Yes, can we talk in private, please? In our den?"

"Why, of course." Said Mungo. The two went in their den. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer went inside their den to talk.

"So, what do you need advice for?" Asked the calico tom.

"Well..." Rumple started to say. "I'm in love with Mistoffelees, but I'm not sure if I should confess my feelings to him or not." The queen sighed.

"Well, maybe you should wait and see what happens. Do you hang out with him often?" Mungo asked.

"Sort of. Not as often as I hang out with you or the others." She explained.

"Perhaps you should hang around him more." Mungo suggested.

"You're right! I think I should!" His sister replied. "I'm gonna go find him!"

Mungo smiled. "Good luck!" He called after her.

The black tom was practicing a new magic act he had learned. It had something to do with cards. He was sorting them out with his magic.

Teazer then walked up to him. "Um, hi." She said.

Misto turned around "Rumpleteazer! Nice to see you!" He said with a smile.

Teazer could feel her cheeks turn pinkish. "How's your act coming along?"

"Pretty good so far. Want to watch?" He said.

"Sure!" The queen moved a bit closer to the tom, watching him perform his magic.

Mistoffelees continued sorting out the cards with his magic. Then, he made 3 float in the air. One landed in Teazer's paw. The queen blinked. "Am I supposed to do something with this card?" She asked.

"Turn it over." Misto said.

Teazer turned the card over. It was a jack. Misto smiled. "Bravo! Just the card I picked before! My trick works!" He said.

The queen smiled. "Awesome! I'm glad you discovered a new trick! I'm very impressed!" She said, her cheeks turning a bit redder.

The tom smiled back. "And thank you, for being my assistant."

The queen's face turned slightly red. "Well, I need to go now, bye." She said to him.

"Ok, nice seeing you." Misto replied.

The queen walked away, and back to her den, smiling.

Mungojerrie was still in the den, playing with a toy mouse he had found earlier.

Just then, his twin sister walked in. "Hi." She said.

"Oh, hey sis!" Mungo replied. "How'd it go with Mistoffelees?" He asked.

"Ok..we talked, and he taught me a magic trick!" She said happily.

"Sounds like things went well, then!" Mungo replied.

"They sure did!" Said Rumple. "I'm going to go find Etcetera and Electra. See ya later!"

"Ok, have fun!" Said the tom.

Rumpleteazer then left the den, and went to go find her friends. She walked towards their den, when she spotted Mistoffelees in a far distance. She looked closer, but kept hiding, and noticed he was with someone. But not just anyone, it was another queen! It was Victoria! Rumple sat there, in hiding, and watched. It looked to be that Mistoffelees was asking Victoria out on a date, because he gave her a rose...oh no...Rumpleteazer saw Victoria lick Misto's cheek. Rumple felt her heart stop. A single tear rolled down her cheek. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Rumpleteazer wanted to cry. She wanted to jump out and scream at Victoria. She wiped the tear and continued on towards Etcetera and Electra's den. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The calico cat entered her friends' den. She looked around and saw them.

"Oh, Rumple, hiya!" Said Etcetera.

"Hi." Rumpleteazer replied.

Electra tagged Etcetera. "You're it!" She giggled as she ran out of the den.

"Hey, no fair!" Etcy shot back, running after her cousin.

Rumple sighed, watching her friends.

"Come on, Rumple!" Said Etcetera.

"Coming!" The queen replied, running after them. She wasn't really in the mood to run around and play tag. She was too busy thinking about what she saw...

Electra and Etcetera were playful, as always. Etcy finally tagged Electra. "You're it, now!" She said.

Electra wasn't really paying attention. She was getting worried about their friend. "Etcy, doesn't Rumpleteazer seem different today?" She whispered to her cousin.

"Well..." The nearly white cat protested, walking up to Rumple. "Rumple, you ok?"

The calico sighed. "I guess. I was just thinking about something."

"What?" Asked Etcy.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it." She sniffed.

"Please tell us! You have us worried here!" Electra nearly shouted.

"Well, ok. But can you keep it a secret? I don't want anyone else finding out."

"Sure!" The other two said.

"Ok, well, I was on my way to your den, when I saw Mistoffelees and Victoria. They were together, and it looked as if they were...a couple." The queen explained.

"Oh..." Said Etcetera. "Well, they do seem to be acting strange towards each other lately."

"Etcy!" Said Electra.

"What? They do seem to be..." But she then noticed Rumpleteazer was sniffling again. "Oh..."

"Um, well, that is some news, Rumple. I mean, I knew you liked him and all..." Electra said.

"Ya...but it's nothing, really. He was just some stupid crush of mine. I'll soon get over it."

"Well, ok." Electra replied. "Etcy and I are gonna go in our den, now. We'll see you tomorrow! Come on, Etcy!"

"Coming!" Etcetera replied, following her cousin. She looked back at Rumpleteazer. "It'll be ok." She said to her. She turned around and walked back into the den.

Rumple nodded, and headed home.

On her way home, she saw Mistoffelees again. But this time, he was alone. Rumple really wanted to talk to him, but she wasn't sure if that was the right thing. Should she confess to him? Should she run home right then?

Before the queen could decide, the black and white cat walked up to her. "Hello." He said.

"Oh, um, hi, Mistoffelees." She replied, half-smiling.

"Are you ok? You don't sound like yourself today." The tom asked.

"Well..." She wished right then that there was an easy way to explain what she was feeling. But she just couldn't find the words.. "I'm fine. Really, it's nothing."

"Ok, if you're sure." Misto said.

"Yes, I'm positive."

The tom smiled, and left.

The calico cat sighed, a tear rolled down her cheek. 'If only he knew..', she thought, walking home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Rumpleteazer went out to find her friends, when she almost bumped into The Rum Tum Tugger.

"Oh, sorry, Tugger." She apologized.

"Oh, it's no problem." He replied.

Rumple was about to move on, but then she turned back to face the Tugger. "Um, Tugger?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get some advice on something?"

"Of course. What do you need advice on?"

"Well, you see...there's this...cat...that I like.."

"Uh huh..."

"And I don't know how to confront him. The other day, I saw him with another cat..."

"I see. Well, I think you ought to confront him, maybe go up to him and start talking to him, then bring up the subject."

"Well, ok..." Rumple then walked off.

She walked around, looking for Mistoffelees. Then she saw him...with Victoria again. They were talking and giggling. It made Rumple sick to her stomach. She wished the tom was by himself. She hid behind a box, watching them.

"Well, I've got to go, now." Victoria said. "Bye." And she left.

Rumple smiled as she watched the white queen leave. Once she was gone, the calico cat came out from the box and walked up to Misto.

"Hi!" She said with a sweet smile.

Misto smiled back.

"So, how've you been?" Rumple asked.

"I've been good. You?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good."

"So..uh...I've been wondering...well..."

"Yes?"

Rumple looked up at the black tom with her eyes. Her eyes connected with his. They kept looking at each other. Then, Rumpleteazer decided to...

smooch

Rumple kissed his lips. Misto blinked. Once Rumple moved her face away from his...Misto looked at her, wide-eyed. He looked at her, his cheeks had turned pink..

Rumple looked back at him, her cheeks were bright red. She did not know what she just did. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She wasn't really thinking about doing it...she just did it..

Misto smiled...and kissed her back...

Rumple was in complete shock. Misto was already with Victoria, yet he was kissing her!

Once they were done kissing, the calico cat looked at him.

"Um, Misto, I saw you with Victoria that one day...when you gave her that rose?"

"Oh...that."

"Ya...so then why did you kiss me when you're already with her?"

"Look, it's not what you think, Victoria and I are cousins."

"You're...cousins!"

"Yup."

Rumple smiled. She was relieved. She couldn't believe it! All this time, they were COUSINS! Rumple was so happy. In fact, she was so happy, she kissed Misto again. 


End file.
